Stronghold Void
The Stronghold Void, created by the Alimbics, contain the eight Octoliths, normally guarded by a Cretaphid or Slench. Portals to the Stronghold Void are found scattered on planets and inside space stations located in the Alimbic Cluster, but each require three Alimbic Artifacts to be opened. The Stronghold Void always contains a triangle-shaped hole in the wall, shaped as if it were a door. Above these are different emblems that display various symbols, each differing from void to void. The Void always features main hallway with a bridge, the design of which varies depending on the location. For the Celestial Archives, the bridge is made out of metal, with side railings that feature green lights. For Alinos, the bridge is made of rock that is crumbling in parts, and the craters below it glow red-orange. For the Vesper Defense Outpost, the bridge features a railing lined with light blue, and the bridge features clear, blue-tinted glass in parts of it, while the rest of the void also has blue accents. Finally, Arcterra features a slippery bridge made of ice, complete with ice shards located around the room. After defeating the Void's Cretaphid or Slench, Samus will be forced to escape the Stronghold as well as the planet or space station with her Octolith in a limited amount of time. The Countdown is initiated when Samus re-enters the main hallway of the Void, accompanied by an alarm and a voice that repeats the words "Octolith taken". It is unknown where exactly the Stronghold Voids are. Their architecture bears strong resemblance to the Oubliette vessel, thus insinuating they are part of the ship and are located in the Infinity Void. However, an Alimbic lore titled Oubliette 08 states that using the Alimbic Cannon is the only means of accessing the Infinity Void, clarifying that the portals found in the Alimbic Cluster lead to areas unrelated to the dimensional prison. The Stronghold Voids most likely lie deep within the planet or space station that each is connected to. Evidence supporting this is the fact that both voids on Arcterra contain ice and the Countdowns being present in both Void and the area connected to it. Whether or not the Stronghold Voids were completely forged by Alimbic hands or were discovered when the advanced race became adept with extradimensional exploration remains unanswered. Connecting rooms *Synergy Core (via Stronghold Portal, first Void on Celestial Archives) *New Arrival Registration (via Stronghold Portal, second Void on Celestial Archives) *Elder Passage (via Stronghold Portal, first Void on Alinos) *Processor Core (via Stronghold Portal, second Void on Alinos) *Compression Chamber (via Stronghold Portal, first Void on VDO) *Stasis Bunker (via Stronghold Portal, second Void on VDO) *Ice Hive (via Stronghold Portal, first Void on Arcterra) *Fault Line (via Stronghold Portal, second Void on Arcterra) *Biodefense Chamber A/Biodefense Chamber B (via Stronghold Door) Logbook entry Trivia *The meaning behind the different symbols on the emblems seen in each Stronghold Void is unknown. All eight symbols are seen for the last time inside the Oubliette. Each may represent an Alimbic Elder whose spirit was turned into the Octolith found in their respective Stronghold Voids. *The theme heard in Stronghold Voids, named Foreboding in an unused Sound Test list, is also heard in the Oubliette. Gallery Stronghold void - archives hi-res.png|Celestial Archives Celestial Archives Stronghold Void Emblem A.png|Emblem A (Celestial Archives) Celestial Archives Stronghold Void Emblem B.png|Emblem B (Celestial Archives) Alinos Stronghold Void.png|Alinos Alinos Stronghold Void Emblem A.png|Emblem A (Alinos) Alinos Stronghold Void Emblem B.png|Emblem B (Alinos) Stronghold void vdo - hi-res.png|Vesper Defense Outpost VDO Stronghold Void Emblem A.png|Emblem A (Vesper Defense Outpost) VDO Stronghold Void Emblem B.png|Emblem B (Vesper Defense Outpost) Stronghold void arcterra - hi-res.png|Arcterra Arcterra Stronghold Void Emblem A.png|Emblem A (Arcterra) Arcterra Stronghold Void Emblem B.png|Emblem B (Arcterra) ru:Оплот Пустоты Category:Rooms Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Arcterra Category:Void Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters